Kacchako
Kacchako is the het ship between Katsuki Bakugou and Ochaco Uraraka from the My Hero Academia fandom. Canon Quirk Apprehension Test Arc In the anime, during the quirk tests, Uraraka throws the tennis ball with a recorded distance of infinity. Bakugou can be seen reacting physically to the accomplishment in the scene showing the full class reaction. It is speculated this is the reason he at least remembered/acknowledged her quirk before the matchup during the Sports Fest after stating he didn’t know his classmate's quirks. USJ Arc There is a minor interaction in manga Ch 13, on the bus ride to the USJ. Momo calls Bakugou’s conversation vulgar with a look of disdain on her face. But Uraraka states, "But it makes me laugh! Bakugou, you are one foul mouthed guy," with a genuine laugh and smile on her face. Bakugou and Uraraka are the only two students to conclude that Kurogiri is vulnerable beneath the mist of his quirk. Sports Festival Arc Bakugou and Uraraka’s first major interaction is in the Sports Festival Arc, during their match in the tournament bracket. Bakugou, states that he doesn’t remember everyone’s quirks to his classmates before the Cavalry Battle, but at the start of his match with Uraraka, he states, “You’re the one that can make things float.” At the beginning of the match, Bakugou refers to Uraraka by the nickname “Round Face”, as he does with all people and classmates. He also refers to her as “Pink Cheeks” in the US dub of the anime. Saying, “You’re the one who screws around with gravity, right Pink Cheeks?”Episode 22, Season 2 He battles Uraraka just as seriously as he does his other opponents, using his explosions to keep her away from him, rather than going in for close-quarters combat. During the match, Bakugou is booed by the crowd for “toying” with Uraraka, as they perceive it, and Aizawa steps in to put words to Bakugou’s actions. He states that Bakugou is fighting the way he is because he is taking her seriously and that anyone who disagrees needs to quit being a hero if they think Bakugou should go easy on her because of her gender. The crowd is not aware that the entire match was a part of her plan, and Bakugou is surprised by her words thanking him for not dropping his guard.' She is the first opponent to push him to his physical limit. To which he responds with a genuine smile, and shout for the real match to begin as he calls out her surname; his sign of respect. Bakugou is also surprised when she falls, unlike with the opponents from his other matches (save for Todoroki), and watches thoughtfully as she is carried away to Recovery Girl. After the match, Bakugou returns to the stands, and Kaminari remarks that he can’t believe Bakugou would fight such a weak and defenceless girl, to which Bakugou responds without looking at anyone, “Nothing frail about her,” in the manga translation, and “I wouldn’t call that girl frail,” in the US dub. In the manga, after the match, when he meets Deku near the practice rooms, he accuses Deku of being the mastermind of, “that plan that had her fling herself so dangerously.” Showing concern where he has not previously shown any for other classmates before. Additionally, during his match with Todoroki, Bakugou complains about people who, “make light of their opponents” and continues to say that, “If you haven't got the intent to win, then don’t stand before me,” as the frame sits on Uraraka, which provides extra insight into his fight with Uraraka, and signifies that he sees her as someone worthy. Bakugou is a source of inspiration for Uraraka. After the Sports Fest, before the students choose an internship, Uraraka remarks how “It hit me after my match with Bakugou-kun...how many more possibilities would open up to me if I were stronger.” Final Exam Arc In Ch 60, Uraraka is often the first to notice when Deku does things similar to Bakugou, implying that she watches Bakugou enough to be familiar with his move set when none of their classmates immediately do. Such as during the final exam arc, after Deku learns to hop around like Bakugou with Full Cowling. Uraraka explains her observations to their classmates as well, and often provides insight to Bakugou’s feelings to help her classmates understand him. In Ch 66, All Might states, “Bakugou my boy! For when there’s a wall before your eyes, you laugh.” In the manga frame, one of the times All Might remembers Bakugou smiling at a challenge is during his match with Uraraka. Special Summer Training Bakugou tells Uraraka to take account of the hostages and villains, showing that he recognizes her capabilities. Overall, Bakugou seems to be more patient with Uraraka than most of his other classmates. BNHA Movie: Two Heroes Bakugou states Deku shouldn’t even try to match his score in I-Island’s tournament because it’s pointless, to which Deku agrees. But Uraraka indirectly antagonizes Bakugou by stating that if Deku doesn’t try, then they’ll never know who’s better, causing Bakugou to immediately agree to Deku participating in the tournament. Near the end of the movie, as the class is fighting their way to the top of the tower, Uraraka floats Deku and Melissa but refuses to release her quirk as robots appear and speed toward her to attack. At the last moment, Bakugou fly’s in, exploding them away from her. This action is important to note because Bakugou doesn’t seem to particularly believe in rescuing people so much as battling, and he later fails the License Exam for not rescuing anyone, arguing with the civilian actors to save themselves. In the same scene in Two Heroes, it is clear that the flowers on Bakugou’s vest are the same as the flower pinned to Uraraka’s hair; a white rose. Forest Training Camp Arc Uraraka is impressed by Bakugou’s knife handling skills (while cooking) for which he yells, asking what’s so special about it. He does not ask her to go away. She is also shown to be standing beside him as he chops throughout the entire scene. When Class 1-A is informed that Bakugou is the target of the attack on the Summer Camp, in Chapter 78, Uraraka and Kirishima are the only two to shout, “Bakugou!?” with concern. The anime replaced her with Iida. (Kamilecn source) Hideout Raid Arc When Class 1-A discusses Bakugou's rescue after he is kidnapped, Uraraka is the one to mention that Bakugou would not appreciate them rescuing him, showing that she cares for his pride and is the only one that thought about what he may feel. While explaining his plan to save Bakugou, Deku thinks back to Uraraka’s concern that Bakugou wouldn’t appreciate being rescued, and is able to correctly identify that Kirishima is the key to the plan and that Bakugou would only let himself be rescued by someone he sees as an equal. Solidifying Uraraka’s understanding of Bakugou. Provisional Hero License Exam Arc When Class 1-A is creating their special moves, she is shown to be paying attention to what Bakugou’s doing, and comments, distracting her from her practice. (Kamilecn source) When the students move into the dorms, Bakugou and Ochako have rooms on the same floor. Joint Training Arc During the team battles, Uraraka proudly looks on Bakugou, remarking how his team seems to trust him. Endeavor Agency Arc At the start of the arc, Uraraka shows concern for Bakugou being cut from the interview but tries to spin it as a positive. Side content & Spin-offs BNHA School Briefs (Light Novel Spin-off) * In BNHA School Briefs II, Kendo asks the girls which boy they would want to be for a day, to which Uraraka replies she would choose to be Bakugou. When Jirou asks to confirm, Uraraka smiles and blushes. BNHA Smash (Manga Spin-off) *In one issue, Bakugou is hit with what seems to be a bishounen quirk. He refers to Uraraka as the full Moon and compares himself to the Sun. *In a different issue, Bakugou takes some of Uraraka's salt-flavoured onigiri to use in a dish. *One issue explores the white rose motif Bakugou and Uraraka's formal wear share in the Two Heroes movie. While the girls exclaim that it's so gaudy, Deku mentions that a white rose means "I'm the one for you." BNHA Smash Tap (Mobile Game) * Uraraka and Bakugou are often placed together in cards or released at the same time in the game. * In the game, Bakugou refers to Uraraka as, “the one with the face of a doll.” And tells her to “go with all her power” as she has the hinaare (rice candy) which protects her. Promotional Material * Uraraka and Bakugou are often placed together for promotional materials for Smash Rising. * Uraraka and Bakugou are often released together in promotional merchandise. BNHA Team Up Mission (Manga Spin-Off) * In Ch 0: ** Bakugou and Uraraka are seen walking together to Miruko’s office. ** When Miruko walks into the office, Bakugou looks at Uraraka. ** Uraraka tells Deku that she trusts Bakugou. ** Miruko notes Uraraka’s feelings about Bakugou, thinking, “It seems you are trusted, Bakugou.” Manga Extras and Sketches * Uraraka and Bakugou make mochi together (mochitsuki/amotsuki) twice, the first time in Horikoshi's 2015 New Year's sketch and the second one in a New Year's extra released with Chapter 256 in 2019. * In an extra from the manga, Uraraka confronts Bakugou about his relationship with Deku. She says that he looked cool during their fight at the Sports Festival, but that he shouldn't act so menacing around Deku. Bakugou, of course, threatens her as Deku enters the room. Although she wasn't able to change Bakugou's attitude, she showed her understanding of his values. * Bakugou and Uraraka also share the same hero suit designer. It is recognizable by the shared black double dots signature on their costumes. ** In Chapter 248, Uraraka was revealed to have a costume upgrade which made her costume resemble Bakugou's even more. Her gauntlets were larger and her helmet was replaced with a two-piece headpiece with pink extensions that extend diagonally towards the back, similar to Bakugou's orange and black headpieces. * In the Manga volume 23 character page, Bakugou introduces characters from the manga. When he gets to Uraraka he states that “her guts and roundness are the only things likeable.” (Some translations have his statement translated as “Her guts and roundness are respectable.”) This implies that her roundness is a quality that he admires. **In the official VIZ Media English translation, Bakugou says "Number One in sheer guts and roundness, but that's about it." when it comes to Uraraka. Fans noted that Uraraka is the only other person Bakugou has called "Number One" besides All Might. Fanon On AO3 it is the second most written ship for Uraraka and the fourth most written for Bakugou. It is the seventh most written ship in the My Hero Academia tag. According to Tumblr Fandometrics the ship was the twenty-seventh and sixty-ninth most reblogged ship of 2018 and 2019 respectively; making it the most reblogged Het ship for My Hero Academia for two years consecutively. * Bakugou's Japanese voice actor Nobuhiko Okamoto states that “Bakugou is strong when dealing with Deku, but when it comes to Ochako, he is weak.” * Bakugou makes mochi with Kirishima for Uraraka in an official sketch by Horikoshi * Bakugou and Uraraka are often paired together in Horikoshi’s official sketches * Bakugou and Uraraka are often wearing matching/complementary clothes in promotional material and color spreads. * In promotional material, they are also often seen holding things which are the other's colours (Ochako's colours are pink and Bakugou's colours are orange and warm green), * They were created with opposite motifs/aesthetics. * They are often standing side-by-side in many screencaps and panels of the manga. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Katsuki/Ochako tag on FanFiction.Net Gallery Kacchako My Hero Academia by minibuddy.jpg Kacchako by Sofiakkuma.jpg Katsucha by Akeemi-chan.jpg Kacchako by a0pr.png Bakugo x Uraraka Boku No Hero Academia Kacchako by genezizpa.jpg Go beyond! by miamitu.jpg Kacchako by yomiya1207.jpg Videos Boku No Hero Academia Comic Dub Compilation Kacchako Edition Volume 1 Miraculous Cora Zone -Boku No Hero Academia Comic Dub Compilation- Kacchako Edition - Volume 2 - MIRACULOUS CORA ZONE Kacchako - Make You Mine AMV Infinity kacchako amv Bakugou x Uraraka - Pretty Girl AMV ANXIETY Bakugou x Uraraka AMV KACCHAKO DYNASTY AMV Say Love - (Kacchako AMV) If i had you kacchako AMV Kacchako - wish you were here Boku no Hero Academia AMV - Girls Like You (Bakugo x Uraraka) References Navigation